Disasterous Premonitions
by IFFfaLLeNaNgeL
Summary: This story is one of my best, but every time I uplaod a doc. it won't let me edit.... the format is a little screwed, but that doesn't interfer w/ the quality. *CROSSOVER W/ CHARLIE'S ANGELS*


Amanda woke up screaming, and trying to shake off her latest "dream." This one was of Lee caring her limp body. and of her three old friends. Kelly Garrett, Jill Munroe, and John Bosely. -Up in the Q-Bureau, Lee decided to call his precious Amanda. He picked up the phone and dialed his wife's number. Her voice was ragged at the other end. Amanda-Hello? Lee-Amanda? It's me, Lee. What's wrong? Amanda-nothing. I just feel a little sick, that's all.  
  
Lee-alright. Do you want me to come home?  
  
As Lee talked to her, she started to have another vision. That one was so dreadful that Amanda's mind protected her by making her faint. Lee heard the phone hit the ground, and he screamed her name. Lee-AMANDA. AMANDA??? HONEY??? *Lee Stetson ran through Amanda's house and when he got to the kitchen, he saw his wife sitting on the floor in some kind of trance. Her head was spinning slightly and she was mumbling something under her breath. She then started to scream. Lee ran to her. She stared at him vacantly. Then she shook her head. Lee-Are you all right???? She then pranced around the room picking up things, like nothing happened. Amanda-What????? You're looking at me funny. Lee-Don't you remember? Amanda laughed. Amanda-'member what? What are you talking about? Lee-Uh, nothing. How was your day? (He said baffled.) Amanda-Great. She looks down and has a surprising premonition of her in the arms of another man. She couldn't see his face, but she didn't have to. the man was no other than. Doug O'Neal. He was supposed to be in jail!!! What was he doing in a warehouse kissing her? She was married to Lee, happily married at that. Now that was too much for her, so she screamed and started to chant. Lee-AMANDA!!! She stopped her chant and went to the phone as if in another spell. She put it on speakerphone and dialed a number. A lady with a soft, airy voice answered the phone. Jill-Hello? Sabrina-No! You are supposed to say, "Charles Townsend and associates." Jill-SABRINA DUNCAN!!! Where are you? Kelly-BREE! Sabrina-Yes? She says innocently. Kelly-Where. Bree-Virginia. With my. husband. Jill-husband? Bill? Joe? Sabrina-LEE!!! Kelly-you certainly go through them. Bree-HA HA. Are you guys on a case? Where's Bos? Jill-Uh. Kelly-Sabrina, we were going to contact you about that. She says almost crying. Sabrina immediately starts to shed tears. She talks like she did in 'To kill an angel' when she found out about Kelly being shot by Skip. Sabrina-What happened? Where is he? Please tell me! Jill-We are on a case, and the goal is to get Bosely back from his kidnapper. Sabrina paces around the room as she talks. Bree-B.J. Smith. She says eerily. Jill and Kelly both gasp. Jill-how did she know? Sabrina-That doesn't matter. I'm coming down there. Kelly-Alright. Sabrina-and I think I know just where they are. They hung up. Lee-Sabrina? Bill? Bree? Amanda-Later. She goes up stairs. Lee follows her. Lee-I'm going with you. Sabrina-I don't think that is a good idea. Lee-I'm your partner. you are a rookie agent. You need me. Sabrina-I'm. a. detec.tive. Lee-funny. Whatever you are planning could get rough. You don't even KNOW how to use a gun, or OWN one for that matter. What if som. what is that??? She opens her dresser (last one) and pulls out a small handgun. Lee gasps. She goes in the bathroom with a bag and comes out 30 minutes later with her hair done like it was in "Angels in ice" She was wearing her red SABRINA shirt. She also had on long bell-bottoms that had diamonds on the sides. Lee stared at her white shoes. She had some bangle bracelets on too. Amanda-What? She got her gun and shoved it in the lining of her pants. Lee was shocked. *They took the first flight to Los Angeles. Amanda and Lee arrived at the office door. Lee whispered-I'm glad you told me about your past life. I'm not mad. Amanda-Thank you. She looks at the door and has the premonition she had earlier of Lee and Amanda grieving over the death of their unborn child. She hadn't told Lee yet that she was pregnant. She looked pale yet again and fell HARD to the ground. *Inside, Jill, Bosely And Kelly waited in the office until they all heard a noise. They went top the door to see a strange man hovered over Sabrina Duncan Jill-Hey!!! Who are you? Lee-I'm her husband, now help me. They opened the door and allowed him to lay their best friend on the couch. He let her head; rest on his lap as she regained herself. Jill-Husband eh? That is when Lee looked up and noticed for the first time how beautiful these girls were. A blond with a great, beautiful mass of hair in a phony tail, and a brunette with 'back curls.' The girls were dressed in comfortable clothing. He couldn't help but stare. Jill and Kelly look at each other carefully as they watch this strange man, with a schoolboy grin on his face. Kelly sticks out her hand. Kelly-Kelly Garrett. Jill-I'm Jill. Munroe. Lee-Stetson. Lee Stetson. Amanda-hmm. Lee? Where? What? She looks sleepily at Jill and Kelly. Sabrina (still unaware of her surroundings): Bosely? OH!! We've got to get him back. She sits up. Sabrina-why would Doug take Bosely if I'm the one he probably wants? Bosely had nothing to do with what happened. It's all my fought. Jill-SABRINA DUNCAN!!! Well I never. Kelly-You know this isn't your fault. he took Bos. Because he couldn't find you. He's trying to lure you in and break you down. She stands up and says loudly. Sabrina-Well he's doing a very good job!!! I need a drink. She rolls her eyes and walks over to the 'bar'. Lee says under his breath. "Drink?" Sabrina goes over and sits on Bosely's desk, than the phone rings. She answers it. Sabrina-Charles Townsend and associates. Charlie-SABRINA! You arrived early. Sabrina-yeah Charlie. Uh. do we have any clues? To, uh, find Bos? Charlie-A note. it says. Doug: Sabrina, when you find out that your precious friend John Bosely had been, how you say captured, I'm sure you will fly down immediately. I won't hurt Mr.Bosely. UNLESS I GET YOU IN RETURN. I SHALL CONTACT YOU SOON, and you will wish you never played me, baby, because I WILL make you pay. with your life. Amanda has a horrific expression on her face. Lee looks at her in worry. The expression on her face is only of that of horror movie stars. Lee walks over to her and puts his hand into the small outline if her icy cold fingers. 


End file.
